2 Down 3 To go
by anubuspotter101
Summary: This story is about uncovering who A is just with a bit of a twist, evolving most people from the past.  Don't judge a book by its cover!
1. Chapter 1

Aria dropped her bag on the sofa and ran up to her room. She peered down at her phone and opend

the text.

_Text message:_

_Keeping one dirty secret r we -A_

Aria new it wasn't the first time she had received texts from A but for some reason she knew about it more. All the other times she had glimpse at it and never read it properly but this time she had a small idea who A was. She grabbed her phone and text Hanna , Spencer and Emily to meet outside of school.

On the way to school Aria kept on looking around her until she saw them and ran to them.

Aria brought them to one side.

"What is it Aria? I had to say the school wanted me! "Hanna complained

"Listen I think I know who A is." Aria began " Its Ezra"

"How would you know that and its impossible" Emily said.

"Because he is always close to me and at school he can always see you plus all the time I receive a text from A Ezra's texting and you know the time I was in the car and noel saw us I think hes working for him." Aria said without a pause

_(beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep for text)_

"I'm scared to open it."

_Text message:_

_Someone a good guesser but you know what happens to people who uncover me_

-A

"Can I stay at your house spencer?"

Spencer showed the sign she could and then looked at the text and they walked over to the car.

"Hanna, Emily you can come to." Spencer said in Shock

Hannah and Emily nodded and Hanna moved closer to Aria to hug her. They all hugged her until Spencer moved away and they all followed to Spencer's car.

Aria looked around and they got in the car. Whilst sitting down she got out her phone and looked at the text that confirmed Ezra was A but she looked at the caller I.D and saw it was from Ezra.

"Hey guys the caller I.D shows it's from Ezra."

"That's the least of our worries at the moment. "Hanna said trying not to sound harsh

Aria sat there confused knowing Ezra had been so nice to her before she knew who A was.


	2. Chapter 2

(Still in the car).

"If Ezra's A then why have we not recognised this before?" Spencer started

They all sat there looking at her in a strange way.

"I mean we are around him all the time and now we notice." Spencer continued

They carried on talking the whole time in the car until at once getting there they walked through Spencer's house.

"Come on let's get some sleep we need it after this A discovery." Emily said whilst comforting Aria. They all walked up into Spencer's room.

"Listen I think before we go to sleep we need to talk about it and look at what clues tell us it is even though we know it's true." Hanna said whilst Aria fell asleep

"Don't worry about her let's look at it our self's I think she's tired by shock." Emily said still in shock herself.

After a while they fell a sleep until about 5am in the morning. Spencer woke up first and nudged Hanna and Emily.

"Where's Aria, Emily Hanna where's Aria?"

"A, A said you know what happens!" Emily gulped

Spencer walked over to her window and Hanna an Emily followed

"WHO IS THAT~?" Spencer shouted.

They ran down the stairs and in to her back garden as Melisa stepped out of the barn because she heard a scream. They all approached to the rotting body, spencer announced:

"where's aria?"

All their faces filled with shock as Hanna was the first to scream, Melisa not knowing the back round story said:

"Spencer, behind you!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Spencer's mum screamed as she saw aria lying dead on the floor.

"What happened Spencer why is she lying on the floor?" Spencer's mum asked in terror.

"I don't know but I think we have a problem!"

Next thing they knew Aria was being taken through by the paramedics and her parents were there feeling like everything had left there life with Mike not showing any sign of wanting to be part of the family.

"Listen I know Aria's death happened ever so suddenly so I'm not going to blame you but I don't think we are going to live easy life's from now on." Ella explained

"I am so sorry I should have checked on them but now we are going to be people of interest to the police." Spencer's mum replied


End file.
